Papa Zam's Day
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: A Father's Day one shot because it's been a long time since I've written anything for a holiday. A young Mewtwo wants to get the perfect gift for his Papa Zam on Father's Day. On a side note, I own nothing, it all belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.


**I was watching the first pokemon movie, and caught Mewtwo on Pokemon X yesterday, and thought that this would be a good idea because it's Father's Day, and because of a challenge by** _mellra _**to which t****his serves as a preview/teaser for my upcoming story** _Mewt_.

**_Characters: Mewtwo, Zam (Prof. Oak's Alakazam), Prof. Sam Oak, Ash (mentioned)_**

* * *

Mewtwo was confused about what was happening, young pokemon were running around like Pidgey's with their heads cut off. Some were giving gifts to their father's and others were looking for the gifts that they had hidden.

_"I wonder..."_ Mewtwo walked, because Papa Zam had taught him how to do that, to the professor. Prof. Oak was eating some pizza outside, away from the chaos in his corral. _"Uh, Professor?"_

Sam turned to see a perplexed Mewtwo looking at him, and he knew it wasn't because of the pizza because Zam made sure the only human food Mewtwo ate- in moderation- were cookies. He dabbed some of the pizza sauce off his face with a napkin, before asking, "yes, Mewtwo, what's wrong? Are you looking for Zam?"

Mewtwo shook his head, feeling nervous, _"No. This is something I wanted to ask you."_

Oak patted the seat next to him, smiling as Mewtwo used his psychic powers to float onto the chair instead of walking to it to sit down "Okay. What is it?"

_"What's going on? Why are young Pokemon giving things to their papa's?"_ The genuine curiosity on his face was adorable, but Oak didn't let that stop him from explaining things to him.

"Well, it's Father's Day." Oak said. Mewtwo tilted his head to the side, this was not going the way Sam hoped. "Uh, it's a day to give thanks and gifts to your father or, in your case, Papa."

Mewtwo nodded, _"thanks Prof."_

He understood the idea of the day, wondering what to get his papa. His Papa had spoons to bend his psychic powers, but Mewtwo had heard from his friend, Ash, that there were other ways to power up psychic abilities. It was called a Mind Plate. Mewtwo had heard from a Sandshrew that they were buried really deep underground. He teleported to the rocky terrain of the corral.

He started using his magic to help him dig, quickly. He used Flash on occasion for providing light. He had dug for hours, non-stop, to find the Mind Plate. He had found it, buried halfway in a cave, and took a second to breath. He pulled the plate out of the ground, with his hands, only to find that it was a half of the plate and a small rope so that it had the same function as a necklace.

It was small, judging by the half that Mewtwo had, so he had to find the other half. He was about to start digging again, when he knocked his tail into a pillar, which caused everything to start shaking. He couldn't teleport out, it was too far up. He gripped the necklace, to avoid losing it was he dodged debris that was falling all around him. A large rock fell in front of him, stopping him from physically floating away, he was too freaked out to use Flash, and it was too dark to use Teleport.

_"PAPA!"_ Mewtwo shouted, tears falling down his face, wanting to get out of the Underground now. As a large rock was about to fall onto him, he felt the familiar sensation of teleportation. He felt arms wrap around him, holding him close.

_"Little cat, you're okay now."_ Alakazam said, in a soothing manner, hugging him tight and patting his head.

Mewtwo sniffled, hugging Alakazam tightly, _"P- Papa.."_

Alakazam nuzzled Mewtwo's head, letting him cry until he couldn't cry anymore. After a while, Mewtwo stopped crying and was wiping his eyes. When Mewtwo pulled away, Alakazam saw the Mind Plate in the three-digited hand.

_"What's this?"_ Alakazam said, lifting Mewtwo's hand up with his own to look at the Mind Plate.

_"It's a Mind Plate."_ Mewtwo said, avoiding eye contact, "_it was supposed to be your Father's Day present, but I found only half of it, and was going to find the other half, but a large rock fell on my tail."_

Alakazam took the Plate from Mewtwo and put it around his neck, a smile across his face, "_this is a really great gift. But, do you know what a better present is?_"

Mewtwo shook his head, "_no. What?"_

Alakazam picked him up and put him on his shoulder as he turned towards the lab, "_you being alright._" He teleported back to the lab, to the hammock that Sam left out. Sucker.


End file.
